This invention relates to a single-point armature assembly which is economical to produce, and which can be mounted and assembled quickly and easily in the building construction trade. In addition, the visible parts of the armature can be quickly and economically changed in the case of maintenance.
Connection devices and single-point armatures with out-flow nozzles are known. EP 0 392 176, for example, shows an arrangement of this sort, in which the body of the armature carries a mixing device, with which the run-off spout or nozzle designed as one piece and is equipped with a multi-part round anchor plate. The body of the armature has a flange with multiple bore holes through which it is form-fitted and screwed onto a connection element in a rotational direction. It is also known to design discharge armatures as a modular system, preferably by combining a base body with several discharge pieces of different lengths. It is also known that these discharge pieces are positioned rotatably at their connection point with the body of the armature and that these pivot bearings have limitations on their pivoting angle. It is further known for sanitary appliance armatures to provide inner bodies with outer sheaths as refined covers. CH 673 689 shows, for example, an armature which has such rotatably positioned covers and which can serve as a rotatable holder for a flexible discharge nozzle at the same time.